criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
In the Dead of Night
In the Dead of Night (Case #18) is the eighteenth case of the game. Case Background The victim was a high schooler named Freddy Stewart, who was found lying dead against a tree in Cooper Park during a night robbery in the Greene Mansion. The killer was a middle schooler named Julian Ramis, who was Freddy's friend. He accidentally killed Freddy with the stolen crossbow during the celebration of the successful robbery of the Greene Mansion at Cooper Park. The crossbow had accidently fired as it was rusty. Since participating in a robbery was considered as a felony, Julian Ramis, though the murder was accidental, was to report to the Grimsborough Juvenile Detention Center for 1 year. Had Julian refused to conduct the robbery, no charges would have been pressed against him. Victim *'Freddy Stewart' (he was found dead in Cooper Park with an arrow through his skull) Murder Weapon *'Crossbow' Killer *'Julian Ramis' Suspects Julian Ramis.png|Julian Ramis Ramona Stewart.png|Ramona Stewart Alden Greene case 18.png|Alden Greene Edward Ramis.png|Edward Ramis Noah Richards.png|Noah Richards Killer's Profile *The killer is a smoker. *The killer wears Eau Delà. *The killer has green eyes. *The killer's blood type is A+. *The killer's height is 5'0" (1,52 m). Crime Scenes Cooperstatueparknight large RGB.jpg|Cooper Park Fountain Scene 2.png|Park Bench Treeh.jpg|1640, Riverside Drive Scene 4.png|Treehouse stewart house.png|Stewarts' House Scene 6.png|Living Room Corner Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Cooper Park Fountain. (Clues: Victim's Body, Crossbow) *Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00) *Talk to Julian Ramis about the murder. *Examine Crossbow. (Result: Molecule) *Analyze Molecule. (03:00:00) *Talk to Ramona Stewart about her brother. *Investigate 1640, Riverside Drive. (Clues: Victim's Bag) *Examine Victim's Bag. (Result: Cufflinks) *Examine Cufflinks. (Result: Cufflinks Hallmark) *Analyze Cufflinks Hallmark. (00:30:00) *Ask Alden Greene about the cufflinks. *Go to Chapter 2. (1 star) Chapter 2 *Talk to Edward Ramis about his son. *Investigate Park Bench. (Clues: Cigarette Butt) *Examine Cigarette Butt. (Result: DNA) *Analyze DNA. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Noah Richards about the robbery. *Investigate Stewarts' House. (Clues: Secret Box) *Examine Secret Box. (Result: Golden Earrings) *Examine Golden Earrings. (Result: Stolen Earrings) *Ask Ramona about the golden earrings. *Ask Julian about the murder. *Ask Edward Ramis if something is wrong. *Go to Chapter 3. (1 star) Chapter 3 *Talk to Noah about the robbery. *Investigate Treehouse. (Clues: Bloody Handkerchief) *Examine Bloody Handkerchief. (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood. (03:00:00) *Investigate Living Room Corner. (Clues: Drawer Full of Photographs) *Examine Drawer Full of Photographs. (Result: Photograph) *Ask Ramona about Edward Ramis. *Ask Julian about his father. *Talk to Alden Greene. *Examine Broken Surveillance Footage. (Result: Surveillance Footage) *Analyze Surveillance Footage. (06:00:00) *Arrest the killer. *Go to Additional Investigation. (1 star) Additional Investigation *Check up on Edward Ramis. *Investigate 1640, Riverside Drive. (Clues: Wheelbarrow) *Examine Wheelbarrow. (Result: Car Key) *Examine Car Key. (Result: Edward's Car Key) *Give his car key back to Edward Ramis. (Reward: 100 XP) *See what object Noah Richards has lost. *Investigate Park Bench. (Result: Revolver) *Examine Revolver. (Result: Serial Number) *Analyze Serial Number. (03:00:00) *Give back the revolver to Noah Richards. (Reward: High Tech Vest, High Tech Glass) *See how Ramona Stewart is doing. *Investigate Stewarts' House. (Clues: Broken Metal) *Examine Broken Metal. (Result: Freddy's Chess Trophy) *Give the trophy to Ramona Stewart. (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Next Case. (1 star) Trivia *This case is one of the many cases in which Chief Samuel King doesn't make an appearance in the beginning. *In the crime scene, "Stewarts' House", a license plate with the text "PRT SMPL" can be spotted, which is an obvious reference to Pretty Simple, the developers of Criminal Case. Navigation Category:Cases of Grimsborough Category:Financial Center Category:Cases